Getting High, and Getting Together
by alltimelow777
Summary: Jade finally finds out why Cat is how she is. And, after getting tricked into joining the fun, decides that it's actually pretty fun! Rated T for now cuz of underage drug usage and language. Jat.
1. Chapter 1

i know i should probably update my interview victorious story, but this idea is too good to resist! i need to be the first person to do this story! ready? okay summary! Jade finds out just why Cat's so weird sometimes, and decides to join in her fun!

Rated T for drug use and some themes. May become M later due to some...smut ;) Jat/Cade story. either way, its Cat and Jade, all the way!

Jade was running late. Her and Beck broke up last night, but were on the phone for what seemed like hours patching it up. They eventually came to the conclusion that they were not meant to be, and that they should just remain friends. But, unfortunatley for Jade, they didn't stop talking until 3 in the morning, so her sleep was pretty limited. Luckily, she could sleep in her boring lessons, such as History of the Arts. But just before Jade slipped into the building, she saw a flash of bright red race around the side of the building.

Growing curious, she walked cautiously over to the side of the building, wanting to know what was going on. Once her eyes adjusted to the scene before her, she pretty much exploded.

"CAT!" Jade yelled, not caring who heard her. "What the HELL are you doing?"

"Oh, hey, Jade! Just getting in a quick hit before class," Cat answered, taking another puff from her makeshift cigarette.

"That better not be what I think it is," Jade warned.

Cat rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, Jade! I trust the guy who gives this to me. I think you do, too!"

Jade scoffed. "Please! I don't trust drug dealers!

"Whatever you say, Jade. Whatever. You. Say."

Just then, Andre strolled by, holding a small wad of cash in his hands. "Hope you like the stuff, Little Red," he said cheerfully before walking in the building to find his girlfriend, Tori.

Jade's mouth couldn't open any wider. "ANDRE? ANDRE'S YOUR DEALER!"

Cat took another puff. "Yeah, he is. It used to be Trina until she got caught, so I switched to someone "innocent and trustworthy" instead!"

Jade couldn't believe this day so far. "So your telling me that you, Andre, and Trina are druggies?"

Cat smiled. "Of course! You know how Tori said Trina's away at some acting camp?"

Jade nodded. "Yeah she mentioned something like that."

"She's really at the Hollywood Rehabilition Center."

Jade's mouth dropped yet again. "Trina VEGA'S in rehab?"

Cat nodded quickly before taking yet another puff. "She got caught in the bathroom smoking, and Derrick, the security guard, went insane. It was pretty funny to watch, considering Sikowitz was trying to take the stuff from her, so he can "inspect" it." Cat made air quotes around inspect.

Jade was hopelessly confused. "Why the air quotes around inspect?"

Cat chuckled before answering the broody girl. "Oh come on! A smoker can tell when another person is a smoker! And let me tell you, Sikowitz smokes almost as much as I do!"

"And how much is that?"

"I would say...2 to 3 a day?"

Jade's eyes instantly widened. "Cat! Your going to get yourself killed!"

"Chiiiill! Geez...you should smoke a little yourself! You need to get that stick outta your ass!"

"I have no stick up my ass!" Jade couldn't believe little innocent Cat was smoking and cussing. Not to mention standing up to Jade. She couldn't help to be a little impressed.

"If you don't...prove it!"

"Fine! How?"

Cat looked up at the sky, as if she was thinking. Suddenly, her face lit up, before handing Jade her joint. "Take a hit."

Jade looked at Cat incredulously. "You really think I'm gonna smoke that?"

Cat smiled knowingly at her. "If your chicken, I get it," she said slyly, while taking her joint back.

Jade's eyes flashed angrily before she grabbed the joint from Cat, and inhaled so hard she could've sworn she swallowed around half of what was in their.

Cat's eye's widened. "Stop! You aren't supposed to hold it like that! Hold it like this..." Cat said, correcting Jade's hand placement.

Jade gave Cat a small smile. "Thanks. You know...this isn't too bad. It's pretty fun actually!"

Cat winked at Jade. "Just wait til' you get the full blast later. Come to my house after school if you really want some fun."

Jade quickly blushed, her perverted mind flooding with images of her and Cat performing many acts.

Cat laughed, before skipping over to Jade and giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

Jade's blush deepened before her hand slowly traveled to her cheek, rubbing the spot where Cat kissed her. She looked around for the hyper...and high red head, only to see her run into the building. Jade giggled to herself before looking at the joint in her hand, and taking another puff.

_Hmm...maybe Cat's not wrong about this smoking buisness..._Jade thought to herself before finishing the joint and walking into the school. She suddenly remembered that her and Cat had all their classes together, and since her teachers go in alphabetical order by last name, they sit right by each other. Jade smiled, knowing that this day was going to by quite interesting...

CLIFFY! i suppose it is at least...also, i will be updating this story bcuz i can kinda relate to it a little better than my others. (: hopefully next chapter up tonight. also, i will be updating most of my other stories this weekend, after most of my stress has passed.


	2. Chapter 2

next chapter :D quick update, i know!

Jade walked into the building. She suddenly stopped, and grabbed her tummy. _Something's not right.._she thought. She felt like running through the halls, and being...different than she usually is. She saw Cat at her locker, fixing her hair. Jade got an idea, and ran over to Cat. Cat looked surprised at first, but then gave Jade an easy smile.

"Hey, Jade. What's up?" Cat asked, starting to feel the buzz as well.

Jade suddenly pinched Cat's nose, putting her thumb inbetween her pointer and middle finger as she pulled away. Cat's eyes widened and her mouth formed an "o" shape.

"GOT YOUR NOSE!" Jade screamed as she ran down the hall, taking Cat's "nose" with her.

Cat gasped. "No! NOT MY NOSE! I LOVE THAT NOSE!" Cat wailed from behind her. Cat's eyes suddenly narrowed, and she let out a frightening shriek. Tori, who was walking over to say hi, got freaked out, and ran right into an open locker. Cat paid no attention to the hurt girl, as she had ran down the hall after Jade.

Jade had stopped inside of Sikowitz's room, knowing full well Cat wouldn't look their. Just to be safe, she locked the main door behind her, so Cat couldn't get in. Jade looked around the room, feeling unsafe. All of a sudden, she heard a battle cry from behind her. She whirled around to see Cat standing in the back doorway. That's all she saw until her back was on the floor and Cat was straddling her waist.

"GIVE ME MY NOSE!" Cat shrieked at the starteld Goth.

"NO!" Jade yelled back. She wasn't about to back down to some silly red-head.

"Then I'll have to punish you," Cat said calmly with a smirk on her face.

"W-What kind of punishment?" Jade asked, memories of her "punishing" Beck flowing her mind.

"Easy. This kind," Cat said as she shoved her mouth down on top of Jade's. Jade's eyes opened extremely wide before they slowly shut. Cat's arms snaked around Jade's waist. Jade smiled through the kiss, before wrapping her own arms around Cat's waist. Cat's mouth opened for a quick breath, and Jade took this as the opportunity to shove her tongue in the smaller girl's mouth. Cat's eyes opened quickly, taken by surprise at Jade's bold movement. Cat then began to give short little panting moans. Jade gave a few moans of her own as Cat nibbled on her lip. All of a sudden, they heard a thud from behind them. They quickly broke apart to see Tori, passed out on the floor. They looked at each other, grins suddenly forming on their faces.

"Um...I think she saw us," Cat stated awkwardly.

"That sure is a possiblity," Jade said, glancing at Tori's sprawled out form.

The two girls looked at each other once more, before shrugging and continuing with their make-out. They didn't get far before a pink ball flew out of no where, and somehow hit Cat in the face, completely missing Jade. Jade stood up before helping Cat up as well. Then, she remembered why they stopped kissing, and whipped around to see Sikowitz, grinning.

"What the hell was that for, Sikowitz?" Jade screamed at him.

"No making out during class," Sikowitz said calmly.

Jade rolled her eyes. "Class hasn't started yet."

"Oh. Well, carry on then," Sikowitz said before walking out.

Jade was about to kiss Cat before she heard a groan from behind her. Jade slowly turned around, only to see Tori sitting up groggily.

"What happened...?" Tori asked, looking at Cat and Jade with a confused look on her face.

"You walked in on Cat and I making out, and you passed out," Jade said matter-of-factly.

"Ah. I see. So...are you guys going out now?" Tori asked, a grin forming on her face.

"Um...I guess we are," Jade said, glancing at Cat, who was rubbing her red cheek, but smiling at Jade while she did so.

"AAWW! How cute! Who knew sweet innocent Cat would fall for broody Jade! Or Jade would fall for Cat!" Tori cooed.

"Well...Tori...I'm not very innocent," Cat admitted.

Tori laughed out loud. "Oh, come on Cat! Trina told me how you didn't sing the line in "Freeze" because it's dirty!"

"Tori..I do drugs," Cat said, with a serious look on her face.

Tori stopped laughing, before cackling loudly. "You expect me to believe that? Wow! Ah, Cat, you crack me up sometimes!" Tori continued laughing before noticing the serious looks on both Cat and Jade's faces.

"You...you're SERIOUS?" Tori yelled at them.

"Well...yeah. And I bet you won't be happy about who supplies me," Cat warned.

"Hey, Cat! How'd you like that latest batch? Made it myself," Andre said as he strolled in, too busy with his PearPhone to notice his seething girlfriend.

"Andre. You're Cat's SUPPLIER?" Tori practically exploded at Andre.

Andre slowly looked up, startled at Tori. "Um..well...," he stuttered before flying out the door, with quite an angry Tori chasing him.

Jade looked over at Cat with a small smile on her face. Cat winked at her before grabbing her shoulders, and continuing where they left off.

Whew! That's it for now! Hopefully I'll have time to write another chapter soon! Love you all! Thanks for all the support! Also, I'm in a write-y mood, so I'll most likely post the next chapter of Intervieiw Victorious, All Time Victorious Challenge, and From Friends To Lovers soon as well. (: That's all!


	3. Chapter 3

Time for more POT! :D

Jade was actually excited for once. The school day was over, and her and Cat were sitting in the crowded Asphalt Cafe, getting some coffee before heading over to Cat's house. Jade decided to bring up the topic of getting high.

"So...Cat. What will we be doing at your house?" Jade asked, anxious for her answer.

"We're going to bake cookies!" Cat said, still buzzed from earlier.

"Cookies? Aw...I thought we were gonna...you know...," Jade was dropping very subtle hints, which, Cat took the complete wrong way.

"JADE! I AM NOT READY TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU!" Cat shouted, much, much, MUCH louder than necessary.

Jade's eyes widened as a deep red blush formed over her face. She looked around the cafe, hoping no one noticed. She was wrong. Everyone in the cafe was looking right at them, confused as hell why Cat would yell that. Jade suddenly got an idea.

"Come on, Cat. You need to take some more of your ADD medication," Jade said, laughing a little while pulling Cat to her black truck.

"What the hell, Cat?" Jade asked once they were safely in her truck. "I was talking about getting high!"

"Oh! Well, we will be. Pot cookies!" Cat said excitedly.

"Pot...cookies?" Jade wasn't sure what she should be thinking.

"Yeah! It's how I got hooked on the stuff," Cat explained. "It's also safer than using a joint, since the stuff will eventually exit your body."

"Ah. Well, I'm losing my buzz, so let's goooo!" Jade yelled, acting a little more like Cat.

Jade put the car in drive, and began the commute to Cat's house. Cat cleared her throat, before looking over at Jade.

"Um...Jade? Can i ask you a question?" Cat asked, a little worried.

"Of course!" Jade was now getting worried at Cat's expression.

"Are we...dating now?" Cat asked, biting her lip as she glanced up at Jade.

Jade laughed a little, before replying sarcastically, "No Cat. I just made out with you for the hell of it."

Cat's eyes watered and her lip quivered ever so slightly. "Well...I'm sorry I'm just a fuck buddy then...I guess I'm okay with it..."

"Cat! I was being sarcastic! Yes, we're dating now. If your okay with it, at least," Jade quickly added that last part.

The tears in Cat's eyes disappeared as her smile grew to epic porportions. "Oh, yay! Now...let's go bake some COOKIES!"

"Hell to the yeah!" Jade hollered, before pulling into the Valentine driveway.

"Hey, Jade," calls a mysterious voice.

Jade whirls around, only to see her own mother. "What the..." Jade suddenly realized that her and Cat live next door to each other.

"Um...did you know we were next door neighbors?" Jade asked the also confused Cat.

"No...no I didn't...this is odd," Cat was shaking her head. "Anyways, let's go on in."

"Kay. Hey, are you cool with me sleeping over tonight?" Jade asked Cat, hoping for a yes.

"Oh yeah, sure. My mom and dad are out for the week with my brother, so it's cool."

"Awesome. My mom will know I'm here, and she doesn't care."

"Sweet. Now...COOKIE TIME!" Cat screamed, whilst pulling Jade into the house.

Jade couldn't help but giggle at Cat's enthusiam. Cat pushed Jade onto the couch as she ran into the kitchen, holding a fucking huge cookie jar. She opened it up to show a bunch of cookies. Jade looked up at Cat, confused.

"Um...I thought we were gonna bake them," Jade told Cat.

"We were, but I found these in the kitchen, so we aren't now," Cat explained. "We might later if we run out."

"Ah. Okay," Jade smiled at Cat as she took a cookie from the jar and bit into it. All of a sudden, Jade's senses were tingling. She knew that this one cookie was her key to the meaning of life. Shakily, Jade stood up.

"Hey...Cat? Can I borrow a pair of pajamas?" Jade asked her girlfriend.

"Oh, sure. Top drawer in my room," Cat answered while eating her 3rd cookie.

Jade nodded her thanks as she walked down the hall to Cat's room. She opened the door, and strutted over to the dresser. She pulled open the drawer and selected a red tank with black boy shorts. She entered the hall bathroom to change. Just as she began putting the pajamas on, the door swung open. Jade turned around quickly to see Cat there, staring at her, before running down the hall crying. Jade was hopelessly confused as to why she was crying. She hurridly put on the pajamas so she could go check on Cat. She found her laying on the couch, crying.

"Cat...what's wrong?" Jade asked quietly.

"Y-Y-YOU DON'T HAVE A PENIS!" Cat wailed.

Jade looked taken aback. "Um..Cat...I am a girl..."

Cat glared at her. "You only think of yourself!"

"Well, I can't help it if I was born penisless!" Jade said, also glaring at Cat. "Besides, sometimes, penises fail."

"IT'S ALWAYS A WIN WITH PENISES!" Cat screamed at her.

Jade sighed, and rolled her eyes. "Fine. I guess I'll go home now." Jade stood up and started walking to the door.

Cat stood up, and ran to the door, blocking it with her body, leaving Jade no way out.

Jade raised her eyebrows. "Um...want me to stay?"

Cat narrowed her eyes before launching herself at Jade. Jade laughed through the kiss, and gave into it as well. All of a sudden, a pink ball cut through the air, hitting Cat in the back of the head. Jade was startled, as she pulled away from Cat and looked out the window. What she saw shocked her. She saw Sikowitz standing under the window, looking right at Jade.

"No kissing after six!" he yelled at her. Jade glanced at the clock, noticing it was only 4:30.

"B-But it's only 4:30!" Jade yelled back to him.

"Oh. Carry on then," he called as he wandered away.

Jade looked over at Cat. "What the hell just happened?"

Cat just laughed, as she pulled Jade back to the pot cookies, so they could continue their fun.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, so I got a review, and a few messages saying that the last chapter where Jade and Cat visit Tori in their pajamas when Tori got stabbed wasn't funny and made no sense. So...she just won't be in this chapter. I did it cuz I HATE TORI! That's why she got stabbed in Interview Victorious :D So, she can live...for now. :D hope you all enjoy this one better :D mostly the same, only longer, and no death :D

Jade reached for the cookie jar, already enjoying the buzz they were giving her. She reached in, hoping to grasp another cookie, but all she felt was air. Jade sucked in a huge breath, before looking in the jar. All she saw were crumbs. Jade began hypervenilating, before Cat finished her cookie.

"Jade...? Are you okay?" Cat asked slowly.

"No I'm not! LOOK!" Jade said as she handed the jar to Cat. Cat took the jar (and yes, it's still fucking huge), before looking inside. Cat's eyes got extremely wide, before they narrowed to little slits.

"RAAAAAAAWWWWWRRRRR!" Cat screeched as she launched the jar at the wall. Unfortunatley, she missed, causing the jar to fly out the window, shattering the glass.

"OW!" came a muffled cry from outside. The two girls looked at each other slowly, before running to the window. They both looked down, only to see Sikowitz surrounded by fucking huge pieces of glass, rubbing his head. Jade grabbed Cat's arm, pulling her out the door. They both ran over to Sikowitz, who was muttering to himself about giant balls.

"Um...Sikowitz?" Jade asked the crazed man. "Are you...alright?"

"The quadratic function of x+y is equal to the solution of 2h+7y," Sikowitz spoke, as if in a trance.

"Nope. He is not alright," Cat confirmed.

"Really now?" Jade said sarcastically. "What do you suppose we do?"

"I got this. Hey, Sikowitz! Want some pot?" Cat asked him, bouncing on her toes.

"HELL YES!" Sikowitz said, standing up straight. "Nice pajamas, by the way, girls!"

Jade looked down, blushing slightly as she realized her shorts were quite short, and her tank top was very revealing. She glanced at her girlfriend, who, ironically enough, was wearing Spongebob Squarepants footie pajamas.

"Thanks!" Cat shouted, extremely happy they were going to smoke more soon.

Jade shook her head, amused how quickly Sikowitz went back to normal. Well...normal for him, at least.

"Okay. Where are we going to get some pot?" Jade asked Cat.

"Hey...you guys need pot?" a raspy voice asked from behind Jade. Jade whirled around quickly, to see a very skinny girl with shiny brown hair, giant sunglasses, and a very familiar face.

"Um...do we know you?" Jade asked, a little weirded out.

"Of course you do, moron!" the voice snapped. She then pulled off her glasses, causing Jade, Cat, and Sikowtiz to gasp in surprise.

"Trina?" Cat asked, shocked that her old drug dealer was out of rehab.

"The one and only!" Trina smiled proudly.

"How'd you get out of rehab?" Sikowitz asked.

"Not hard. You just run off. It's not that far from here. They won't notice. Now...you need some pot?" Trina asked agian.

"Yeah, we do. You got some?" Jade asked her bluntly.

"Well...I do have some. But it's pretty good shit. Not cheap," Trina warned.

"I got some cash, if you got a stash," Sikowitz told the pothead.

"How much you got?" Trina asked him, a grin forming on her face.

"$200. Is that enough?" Sikowitz asked, pulling out his wallet.

"Sure! Here you go," Trina said as she handed Sikowitz the stash, while Sikowitz handed Trina the money.

"Now..let's go, my underage students. It's time to smoke!" Sikowitz announced as the trio waved good-bye to Trina and headed back to Cat's house. Suddenly, the Jade's pocket vibrated, signaling a text. She pulled her phone out, and opened the message. It was from Beck:

_Hey, Jade. Wanna see a movie? As friends?_

Jade quicky typed up a reply:

_Can't tonight. Gonna smoke with Cat and Sikowitz._

As soon as they were inside, Sikowitz went off, making three large joints for the three of them. Jade's phone vibrated again, and after pulling it out, was slightly confused.

_Um...wow. Never thought you were going to do that shit. Anyways, gotta make a phone call, so I'll see you Monday._

Jade didn't feel like replying, since her heart was racing in anticipation for the joint.

"DONE!" Sikowitz yelled, handing Cat and Jade a joint each. Jade quickly placed her hands in the right position, before taking a deep breath, sucking in quite a lot of smoke. Jade coughed a few times, before taking a few more hits, getting more comfortable each time. She looked over at Cat, who was taking so many hits, Jade was sure her head was going to explode. Jade then glanced at Sikowitz, who was trying to look smart while he smoked, but overall, he just looked stupid. Suddenly, Jade her sirens approaching Cat's house. She quickly looked over at the other two, who looked alarmed as well.

"Oh SHIT!" Cat screamed, as the cops stopped at Cat's driveway...

CLIFFEY! maybe this wasn't longer...but at least no death! :D hope you all liiiiike!


	5. Chapter 5

Jade was freaked out. There was cop cars right outside, and they were still holding their joints. All of a sudden, both Jade's and Sikowitz's joints were gone. They both blinked a few times, before noticing Cat had taken them. Cat hurried out the back door, trashing the joints in a bush, before rushing back in with perfume, spraying it everywhere and all over the two girls, before running and getting Axe for Sikowitz. After spraying him down, she ran upstairs and got a pack of cards. She yanked Jade down in the chair next to her, so they were both across from Sikowitz. Cat then got out the cards, and quickly dealt them out, before placing the rest in the center. Just as the police burst in, Cat began the ruse.

"Jade, do you got any sevens?" Cat asked absently.

"What? Oh...OH...no, go fish," Jade answered, biting her lip to hold in her laughter.

"Oh SHIT!" Cat screamed as she pulled out a card from the fish pile.

"Um...we got a call saying their was illegal drug use going on here," said the policewoman, who's name tag read Officer Parr.

"Oh you did? Who called?" Jade asked, curious.

"A young man named Beck Oliver. Why?" asked Officer Parr, who was confused.

"Oh. Beck. Pssh!" Cat stated, wrinkling her nose as she said Beck. "He's a compulsive liar. He's just upset Jade here broke up with him."

"It's true," Jade said, sighing a little.

"You know, now that I think of it, Beck has lied to me about some assignments...," Sikowitz added, looking up a little as he did so.

"Oh. Well, we'll be going on our way now. We'll go have a little chat with Beck on our way. Sorry for bothering you," Officer Parr flashed an apologetic smile as she walked out the door. The trio of smokers let out a relieved sigh as the cop left the house. Not soon after she left, they heard people yelling outside the door.

"YOU LIAR!" Officer Parr yelled at they mystery person.

"I could've sworn they were doing drugs!" a familiar voice yelled back.

"WELL YOU WERE WRONG!" Officer Parr yelled once again.

"OH YEAH? WELL YOU'RE THE STUPID COP WHO BELIEVED ME!" the voice screamed at her.

"THAT TEARS IT, BECK! TIME TO TAKE YOU DOWN...COP STYLE!" Officer Parr yelled once more. Cat got up and looked out the window. She gasped out loud.

"Uh oh!" Cat exclaimed. "Officer Parr's pulling out a tazer!"

Suddenly, they heard the sound of someone getting shocked fill the air. Jade and Sikowitz got up, and joined Cat looking out the window. They all began cracking up as they took in the scene. Beck, laying on the ground, knocked out, and Officer Parr, cackling as she held her tazer in the air. They all exchanged looks, then Cat looked over at Jade.

"Jade...were you lying about not having any sevens?"

END OF CHAPTER 2! :D thanks for sticking with me through this story so far. Yes, it's very random. And yes, it will get more random as the story goes on. Oh, and by the way, if you didn't know, Cat and Jade are going out now :D xD. I will be having Robbie come in (also as a druggie), some more Andre, and maybe even some Tori :P R&R


	6. Chapter 6

IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END! READ IT!

It was late at night. Sikowitz left a while ago, leaving Jade and Cat alone. Beck was still passed out in the driveway, only now he was wearing a dress and make-up, because Cat gets bored faster than the average human. Jade couldn't help but laugh when Cat ran outside carrying her own make-up and her mother's cocktail dress, and coming back inside with Beck's clothes. At around midnight, Andre came by to drop off another batch for the girls. Cat and Jade decided to make two small joints, and make cookies with the rest.

As Cat was finishing the joints, Jade was making the cookies. Luckily, Jade was a quick learner, so it only took one try to make them. As they were cooking, the girls smoked their joints, thanking their lucky stars Cat's parents were away for the week. Suddenly, they heard a knock at the door. Slowly, Cat walked over to the door, and peered out the peephole. She gasped, before dragging Jade in the bathroom.

"IT'S OFFICER PARR!" Cat shrieked at the confused Jade.

"OH SHIT!" Jade yelled back at her. "What are we going to do?"

"Um...um...I GOT IT!" Cat said. "Here! Hand me your joint! Mess up your hair and spray perfume all over you!"

"Wha-?"

"JUST TRUST ME!"

"OKAY! Jeez..." Jade muttered as she began mussing up her hair. When she was satisfied, she began spraying herself down. Soon, the back door opened quickly and shut once more, and she heard Cat racing down towards the bathroom. As soon as Cat was finished messing her hair up and spraying herself down, the two girls staggered to the door, opening it to see it was Officer Parr, who was looking at the female clothed Beck with an amused glint in her eyes.

"Can we help you?" Jade asked, making sure her voice was laced with sleep, yet had a hint of annoyance in it.

Officer Parr tore her eyes away from Beck, before looking at the two teenagers. "Oh, hello girls! Just wanted to make sure you were all alright. Who knows what Beck would've done to you..." Parr said, her voice trailing off as she looked at Beck once more.

"Oh, well we're okay! Thanks for asking!" Cat said as she was shutting the door quickly. Before she could, Jade rushed into the kitchen, and pulled a few cookies off the plate.

"Here. Have some cookies! They're my grandma's recipie!" Jade said with a grin as she handed the cookies to Parr.

"OH! Thank you, young lady! I'll go eat them now!" Parr exclaimed happily as she went to her police car, looking at the cookies with a slightly crazy look on her face.

Cat was shocked. Actually, a better word would be terrified. "Jade...you do realize you just gave a COP pot laced COOKIES, don't you?" Cat asked through clenched teeth.

Suddnely, Jade's grin went away. "Oh...probably should've thought that through a little more..." Jade said, trailing off just as Officer Parr had.

Cat was pacing back and forth, panicking like there's no tomorrow.

"I've done my best to be careful...why did I let her do that? WHY?" Cat screamed at the ceiling.

"CAT! Calm down!" Jade yelled at her. "We'll just blame it on someone else...hmm...who's been really mean to you lately?"

"Hmm...no one really. OH WAIT! Tori was making fun of my hair yesterday..." Cat said, with a devious glint in her eyes.

"PERFECT! We'll just say someone must've snuck in, and somehow make it all point to Tori," Jade was ecstatic at how this was turning out.

"Yay! But for now..." Cat trailed off this time, looking at Jade slyly.

"Oh, I see where you're going with this. You wanna make out a little," Jade said, glancing at Cat with a devious grin on her face.

"I was going to suggest we hurry and finish up those cookies..." Cat stopped talking as Jade's face fell, and her face turned red. "But...I like your idea better!"

Jade's face lit up as she grabbed Cat's face, and kissed it hard. Cat kissed back with full force, and soon, they were on the floor, fighting for dominance. Soon, Andre walked in.

"Hey, Cat! I got some more for you..." Andre trailed off as he took in the scene before him. "Bye," he said as he walked out the door again. Jade and Cat broke apart.

"Did you hear something?" Cat asked Jade. 

"It's not important!" Jade exclaimed as she reclaimed Cat's lips. They soon fell asleep on the floor, in each others arms.

OKAY! Time for the important Author's Note! If you want, I'll put you in the story as a character, listing your FanFiction name, and everything. To start, Officer Parr is 2nitewepartay's character :D I'll try and fit your character in, but if it doesn't make sense, I'll PM you, telling you why he/she doesn't, and that you can just PM me another one if you'd like. :D keep on reading! R&R


	7. Chapter 7

lol Next Chapter TIIIIME!

Cat woke up suddenly. _Whoa..._Cat thought. _I just had the strangest dream. Jade was over here, and so was Sikowitz. We got high...then Beck called the cops on us...then Sikowitz left...then Jade and I got even more high...then the cop came back...then Jade gave the cop pot cookies...then we made out...then we fell asleep. Weirdest dream I've ever had. _Cat then took the time to look around. She noticed nothing out of the ordinary...at least until she tried to stand up. Something was holding her down. Cat felt her waist, and what she touched felt like an arm. Her eyes widened before she looked down. There was a pale arm secured around her waist. She then looked at who the arm was attached to, surprised to see Jade cuddling her.

"Well...this is sort of awkward," Cat said aloud, startling Jade awake.

"Hmm...? Oh...hey, Cat...what's up?" Jade asked, still not fully awake.

"I-I'm so confused..." Cat told Jade, blinking a few times before looking at her girlfriend with tear-filled eyes.

"Cat...it's okay! Don't cry! What are you confused about?" Jade asked her, sitting up.

"What all happened last night?" Cat asked, shaking her head out of confusion.

"You mean besides you, me, and Sikowitz getting high, Beck calling the cops on us, Sikowitz leaving, you and I getting even more high, the cop coming back, me giving her pot cookies, us making out, and then falling asleep?" she asked in one breath.

"Um...sure," Cat answered, sounding a little relieved it actually happened.

"Oh. Andre came and dropped off donuts."

"Oh that's ni- DID YOU SAY HE DROPPED OFF DONUTS?" Cat shrieked at her startled girlfriend.

"Um...yeah...they're over there," Jade pointed to the table, where there lied a box of Krispey Kreme donuts.

"WOOHOO!" Cat screamed as she wiggled out of Jade's grasp and flew to the donuts, yanking the lid clean off, and grabbing a big donut and scarfing it down.

"Hungry, much?" Jade asked her, letting a giggle loose.

"MMMM!" Cat couldn't talk with her mouth so full.

Jade laughed out loud, before helping herself to a donut as well. By now, Cat was onto her third donut, and about to start her fourth. Jade didn't want Cat to vomit, so it was time to put an end to her donut scarfing.

"Whoa, Cat. I think you've had enough!" Jade exclaimed as she grabbed Cat's hand before it could close onto the tasty treat.

Cat whimpered before looking at Jade with puppy dog eyes. Jade just rolled her eyes.

"Please, Cat. You of all people should know that doesn't work on me," Jade told her. Cat continued to give her puppy dog eyes, even letting her lip quiver slightly. Jade couldn't help but give into one thing.

"No donut. But...there's other things to do...if you know what I mean," Jade told Cat, giving her a wink.

"Oh...OH...I see," Cat muttered, before running to her room. Jade scratched her head in confusion, but soon, Cat returned, holding a radio. "Let's see what's on my iPod!"

"Oh, okay. Sounds cool," Jade told her, only slightly hurt. Cat giggled, while walking over to Jade. Jade looked at her, slightly confused. Cat captured Jade's lips in a sweet and passionate kiss. Jade kissed her back, until suddenly, they heard a ruckus from outside. Cat walked to the window, before gasping out loud.

"Oh my God!" Cat exclaimed loudly.

"What is it this time, Cat?" Jade asked while getting a glass of milk.

"It's Officer Parr!" Cat said.

"So?"

"A-A-And she's chasing someone..."

"I repeat. So?"

"HOLY SHIT! SHE'S CHASING LADY GAGA!" Cat shrieked.

Jade spit out the milk in her mouth. "What?" she screamed at Cat.

"Yeah! Come here and look!"

Jade quickly ran over to Cat, and peered out the window. Jade's jaw dropped to the floor. _Holy fuck...Cat wasn't kidding..._Jade thought. Right outside, Officer Parr was running around with a tazer, screaming profanities at a Barney clad Lady Gaga. Jade just shook her head and went to get some coffee.

_Oh the things in Hollywood when you're high..._


	8. Chapter 8

**I feel like it's been forever since I updated...so...here's an extra long chapter! :D**

**After Jade finished her daily coffee, her and Cat were planning what to do that day.**

**"Why don't we go to the zoo?" Cat suggested to Jade.**

**Jade gave Cat a look that said 'Are you kidding me?' Cat looked down at the table. "Oh, yeah. Sorry."**

**"It's okay, Cat," Jade said, laughing a little. "Where do teenagers go for dates?"**

**Cat cocked her head in confusion. "Dates?"**

**"Yeah. Dates. You didn't think I was just going to use you for kissing, did you?" Jade asked her, furrowing her brow.**

**"No, it's not that. I just didn't think you'd want to be open about our relationship." Cat's eyes were starting to fill with tears, but Jade couldn't tell if they were from joy or sadness.**

**"Are you willing to be open?" Jade asked Cat, a little worried about what Cat might think.**

**"Well, of course I am! I'd do anything for you," Cat told Jade before giving her a light kiss. Just as Jade was getting into the kiss, Cat pulled away and went to the box of donuts. Jade looked on in confusion as Cat pushed a secret button on the donut box, causing a bag of pot to shoot out of the top. Cat looked over at Jade, who was gaping at the donut box. Cat swiftly walked up to Jade, and gently pushed her mouth shut.**

**"Don't want any bugs going in your mouth, do we?" Cat purred to Jade before walking to get dressed.**

**Jade's eyes followed Cat as she went into her room. Suddenly, a pair of pants and a shirt flew out the door and hit Jade in the face, startling her. Jade shrieked before falling backwards. She groaned as she picked up the clothes. She studied them, before realizing these were clothes she was supposed to wear. Cat then walked out of her room whilst brushing her hair. She frowned as she took in Jade.**

**"I gave you those clothes so you could get dressed, if you didn't realize that," Cat said to her.**

**"No, no...it's not that. I'm just confused as to why you have these clothes," Jade said, holding up a pair of red skinny jeans and a Hawthorne Heights T-Shirt.**

**Cat sighed before motioning to the pot. "Get dressed and stuff, then come out here. We can smoke this stuff, and get to know each other a little more."**

**Jade nodded her head before heading into the bathroom. After putting on the clothes and doing her hair and make up, Jade walked back into the kitchen, where Cat handed her an already lit joint. Jade grinned happily at this before taking a puff. Her mind swirled in a flurry of thoughts, but the one that stuck out the most was how clean this stuff tasted.**

**"Why does this taste so clean?" Jade asked Cat suddenly.**

**"Oh, probably because it's fresh," Cat told her before taking another puff from her own joint.**

**"Who does Andre get this from?" Jade wondered aloud.**

**Cat laughed before shaking her head. "Oh, Jade, Jade, Jade! You really need to figure this out. Let me explain this to you. Robbie grows the stuff. Andre and Trina deal the stuff. Then, we all smoke the stuff. So, everyone except for Tori in our little group smokes!"**

**"Wait. What about Beck?"**

**"Oh...Beck. Yeah, I forgot about him. Yeah, him and Tori don't. But they don't count because they suck."**

**"Got that right!" Cat said, laughing as she continued to puff.**

**"So why do you have those clothes?" Jade finally asked.**

**Cat took a quick hit before launching into her explanation. "Those are my weekend clothes. During the school, I wear my short skirts and dresses, because my parents pretty much don't let me leave for school unless I'm dressed in what my mom calls 'girl clothes.' But on the weekend, they really don't care what I wear, so I wear what I want."**

**"Ah. Now I get it," Jade told her, before taking a rather large puff. "Anything you need to know about me?"**

**Cat looked up at the ceiling as she thought. "Now that you mention it, why'd you and Beck break up this time?"**

**"He was flirting with Alyssa Vaughn again, and when I confronted him about it, we broke up. But we're still friends. Not very good one's though, considering he almost got us arrested."**

**"True, true. Hey, you hungry still? We just got a ton of fruit if you want some," Cat offered.**

**"Hmm...sounds good!" Jade followed Cat into the kitchen. Cat motioned to the counter where an orange, apple, pear, and passion fruit were sitting. Suddenly, all the fruits grew faces and started talking.**

**The orange yawned before noticing Cat and Jade looking at them with freaked out faces. Orange gasped before rolling over to Apple and waking him up.**

**"Oh God, Orange. What now?" Apple asked Orange, sounding annoyed.**

**"Look! It's your sister!" Orange yelled at Apple before rolling over to the edge of the counter. "That one! With the red hair! Like an apple!"**

**By now, Passion Fruit and Pear were awake as well. "Orange, that's not Apple's sister. That's just a person with bright red hair."**

**"Nuh uh! She's an apple! Aren't you?" Orange asked Cat.**

**"Um...No, I'm not an apple. Sorry...?" Cat was now hopelessly confused, whereas Jade was in shock.**

**"Oh. Are you an apple?" Orange asked Jade.**

**"No. I'm not an apple. I'm Jade."**

**"I'm an orange!"**

**"I see that."**

**"You're an apple!"**

**"No, I'm really not. Do you see any red on me?"**

**"Yeah. Your pants."**

**"So? I'm not an apple!"**

**Pear and Passion Fruit were ignoring them as best as they could. Passion fell back asleep while Pear started playing with his whistling pinwheel. Orange heard the pinwheel, and decided to make a deal with the broody teenager.**

**"Okay. If you're not an apple, get me my pinwheel back!"**

**Jade huffed, before reaching down and grabbing the pinwheel from Pear. "Hey!" Pear shouted.**

**"Sorry, dude. But that orange is fucking annoying!" Jade said, pointing to Orange.**

**"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Orange laughed loudly as he was playing with his pinwheel. Suddenly, Cat pulled out a huge knife, and stabbed the Orange.**

**"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Orange screamed as Cat stabbed him over and over again. When he was finally dead, Cat picked up his remains, opened the door, and threw him outside.**

**"OW!" They heard someone yell. Jade and Cat opened the window to see Beck holding up the dead orange, still in a dress and make-up. The two girls giggled, before going back to the table to figure out what they were going to do.**

**"Now that our joints are gone, we can figure out what we're doing today," Cat told Jade.**

**They both sat in silence as they thought about what they wanted to do. Suddenly, Jade had an idea.**

"**Carnival!" Jade yelled. Cat looked at her oddly until Jade explained herself.**

"**The carnival's in town! We can go there!" Jade told her.**

**Cat's eyes lit up as Jade said this. "Yeah! Let's go!"**

**Whew! Sorry I haven't updated in a while…I've been pretty busy…and sorta lazy xD. But I will be keeping up with all this hopefully. ALSO! I'm putting my Interview Victorious story on hiatus. I'm very sorry for that, but it's way too hard to keep up with. So, please, don't PM me about when I'll be updating it or anything. That is all. Thanks, and R&R**


	9. Chapter 9

New chapter. Also, read my other story, Ticklish. WARNING: It's pretty much everyone having sex with Cat, with a "special" surprise at the end. Rated M. Check it out. Also, I'm going to have multiple celebrities come in this story now. You can request some if you'd like, but NO DISNEY! Or I'll have them get shot.

Cat was excited. Actually, that was an understatement. She was literally bouncing off the walls, driving Jade to the farthest corner of insanity. Jade finally had enough when Cat broke a lamp. She grabbed Cat's wrist, and pulled her out the door before anything else got broken. Cat started skipping, while Jade just walked, praying Cat wouldn't make her skip. Unfortunately, her prayers went unanswered.

"Hey, Jade! Skip with me!" Cat yelled, yanking on Jade's arm. Jade shook her head back and forth faster than you could say 'hell no!' Cat looked down to the ground, then back at Jade's face, with possibly the most adorable and irresistible puppy-dog eyes ever. Jade tried to look everywhere, everywhere except Cat's face. It didn't work. Soon, Jade found herself skipping (if you could call it that) with Cat, while Cat sang radio songs the whole way.

They finally made it while Cat was nearing the end of Bad Romance by Lady Gaga. Jade couldn't take the singing anymore. It wasn't the fact that Cat was a bad singer. She was great at it. It was the songs that made Jade want to rip out every strand of her hair. She was more of a screamo type of girl, and while Cat was more of a punk kind of girl, she still couldn't resist the sounds of pop artists. _At least she's avoiding Justin Bieber,_ Jade thought to herself. That thought alone made her way happier. Well, at least for a few seconds. For at that moment, Cat started singing One Time, causing Jade to groan in agony. Suddenly, she saw a familiar face. Not a pleasant one, but familiar all the same.

"Tori!" Jade called out, relieved to see someone Cat liked. Cat stopped singing as Jade said this, causing Jade to sigh in relief. Cat ran up to Tori and hugged her, causing Tori to look at Jade and shrug apologetically. Jade felt herself grow a little jealous, but not enough to want to hurt Tori.

"Hey, Tori! I got cotton candy!" another familiar voice called out. Jade looked around for the voice, her eyes stopping on Andre, who was walking towards them with two cones covered in the pink fluff.

"Yay! Cotton candy!" Tori shouted, running up to Andre and claiming her treat. Andre laughed, before wrapping his arm around her waist. He finally noticed Cat and Jade standing there awkwardly, so he cleared his throat awkwardly, before addressing the two girls.

"Hey Cat…Jade," Andre said, giving the two girls a small wave. Cat waved back, whereas Jade rolled her eyes. Suddenly, Andre's smile turned to one of horror. He ran up to the girls quickly, causing Jade to take a step back, and Cat to give a little scream of shock.

"Did you guys smoke the stuff from the donut box?" he asked urgently.

"Yeah. Why?" Jade asked, seeming annoyed, which really wasn't unusual.

"That stuff was laced with _acid_!" Andre whispered-yelled.

"What!" Jade and Cat said simultaneously.

"Yeah, Andre. What?" Tori's voice cut through the air like a knife.

"Uh…nothing honey! Keep on enjoying your cotton candy!" Andre said, his voice a little higher, and wavering slightly.

"Uh huh, nothing my ass! Come on!" Tori said as she grabbed Andre's ear, and pulled him away, ignoring his protests of pain.

Cat and Jade exchanged glances with each other, before realizing what the possibilities were.

"So…let me get this straight," Jade said to her girlfriend. "We're jacked up on pot and acid, and we're at a carnival with a bunch of kids and prudish adults, right?"

"Yeah…," Cat said, biting her lip in worry.

"Oh shit," Jade groaned, a bit scared at the result.

"Well…at least this explains the fruit!" Cat said cheerfully. Jade looked at her like she was sprouting a penis out of her forehead. Cat looked down, ashamed.

Jade laughed, before grabbing her hand, and pulling her towards one of her favorite ride. "Come on. Let's go ride the ferris wheel!" Jade said happily, actually smiling for once. Cat squealed with delight as she followed Jade towards the hulking ride.

Upon arrival, the ticket guy tried flirting with both Cat and Jade, but they put him in his place. While the rest of the people were helping him stand up and getting him ice, the two girls got on the ride, hoping to get stuck at the top. Their prayers were answered, because the ride broke down, and their cart got stuck at the very top. While they were sitting up there, they heard a commotion from down below.

They both stuck their heads out of the cart, and were shocked to see many cops, including Officer Parr, surrounding the ride. There were numerous people shouting for someone to stop climbing up the ride. Jade and Cat couldn't see the person, so they just assumed they were down below somewhere. Suddenly, they're cart started shaking, and an intoxicated girl fell in the car. When she stood up, Cat gasped, recognizing her.

"Ohmigod! You're Ke$ha!" Cat practically shrieked.

"Yeah…Wait who am I?" Ke$ha asked, swaying slightly.

"You're drunk. Aren't you?" Jade asked her.

"Yeah…" Ke$ha said, laughing drunkenly.

"You do realize the cops are down there, surrounding the ferris wheel…right?" Cat asked the drunk girl.

"NO! THE POPO AREN'T GONNA SHUT ME DOWN!" Ke$ha screamed at them, before sticking her head out of the cart. "YOU HEAR THAT HOLLYWOOD? NO WAY IN HELL!" She then gave them the finger before climbing back in.

"You guys got any beer?" She asked, sounding excited.

"What? No! We're only 16!" Jade said, getting creeped out by this chick.

"WELL THEN FUCK YOU!" Ke$ha screamed at them. Suddenly, the white rabbit from Alice In Wonderland came hopping in the cart.

"Ke$ha! You're late! You're late! For a very important date!" the rabbit scolded.

"Gate?" Ke$ha asked, confused.

"No! Date!"

"Ate?"

"DATE!"

Ke$ha then fell backwards out of the cart, but luckily, she landed on Sinjin, so she wasn't hurt to bad. Jade cheered with the rest of the crowd, but not for getting Ke$ha down. She was happy Sinjin was dead now.

Cat giggled at this, and pulled Jade into a heated make-out session. Jade was happy to continue, ignoring the protests of the rabbit. Things got…er…hot and heavy, much to the rabbit's pleasure. We can't say the same for the crowd, who witnessed the rocking cart and heard the moans.

_Oh the things that happen when you're on acid!_

I didn't like this one as much as I thought I would…well…I hope you all like it! R&R


	10. Chapter 10

I never really realized how much I missed this story, but I missed it a lot. Time for the next celebrity appearance! And you can guess that it's not going to be pretty. Maybe I'll even have the two past celebrities come back...you'll just have to read to find out.

Jade and Cat were on their way home from the carnival, basking in the joy from the rides, games, and food. Not to mention their pot buzz and acid trip.

"You sleeping over again?" Cat asked Jade, hoping the answer was yes.

"Yeah, I can. I just have to run home and get some clothes," Jade answered back, giving Cat's hand a squeeze.

Cat squealed so loud, Jade was sure people would think she had kidnapped a dolphin. But most people just looked in the car, saw a head of red hair, and seemed to instantly know it was Cat.

"Jaaaaaaaaade?" Cat asked, her voice sickeningly sweet.

Jade knew how manipulative Cat could be. With the whole getting Tori to become a zombie mess, Jade knew she had to be careful with Cat.

"Um...yeah?" Jade asked, nervous at what Cat was going to ask.

"Can we go to Burger King?" Cat asked, bouncing in her seat as she said Burger King.

Jade was surprised that was what Cat wanted. She was expecting something more along the lines of the pet store, or the ice cream shop, or hell, even Trina's house to get some more pot. Not Burger King.

Jade sighed loudly, before giving in. "Fine. But you owe me!"

"Oh, yay!" Cat shouted enthusiastically, causing Jade to swerve the car a little, making Cat scream.

"Geez, Cat! Trying to get us killed?" Jade snapped at her, after she regained control of her car.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat yelled, offended. Jade groaned before shaking her head and focusing on driving.

Cat started to hum random notes, then turned on the radio. Britney Spears' song, 3, was soon blaring throughout Jade's car. Now, Jade can't stand any form of Britney, so she sped up the car and pulled into Burger King as fast as she could.

After she had parked the car, she grabbed Cat's hand and yanked her out. Cat fluffed her hair, before smiling at Jade and pulling her in the restaurant.

"JADE! CAT! COME OVER HERE!" they heard a voice yell at them. They whirled around to see Tori and Andre, sitting at a table. Cat let out yet another squeal as she dragged Jade over to the...somewhat happy couple. Andre was rubbing his ear, muttering about overreacting and pain, while Tori was smirking at him.

"Hi, guys! Have you eaten yet?" Cat asked as her and Jade sat down at the opposite end of the table.

"Nah, we've been thinking about what we want to order," Tori told them. "But I think we're ready now. Andre, go order them some food, while I run to the bathroom."

"Sure, sure. Just...go pee," Andre grumbled to her, obviously not happy. He got up and went to order the food. Just as he was bringing the food back, the doors burst open, and three girls wearing masks burst in, holding bananas as if they were guns.

"FREEZE!" the bleach blonde one yelled at everyone. The only other people in the restaurant was an old couple, so they dove under they're table, mumbling something about the crazy people in Hollywood.

The black-haired one stepped forward, and pointed at Cat and Jade. "You girls. Come with us," she told them. The other two nodded and started walking out, expecting Cat and Jade to follow. Once they noticed neither Cat or Jade were moving, the dirty blonde walked back over to them. She motioned for the black-haired girl to come over as well. The dirty blonde grabbed Cat while the black-haired girl grabbed Jade. They held their bananas to Cat and Jade's heads as they slowly pulled the girls out the door.

"Hey, guys. I'm back," Tori announced as she walked out of the bathroom. She saw the empty table, the oblivious Andre, and Cat and Jade being taken out the door by two masked girls with bananas. So Tori did what any sane person would do. She slowly backed into the bathroom once more.

Jade rolled her eyes at Tori before looking at Cat. "Looks like she's going to help us," Jade muttered to Cat.

"She is? YAY!" Cat yelled, causing the two kidnappers to exchange looks with each other. Jade slowly shook her head before allowing the girls to lead her outside.

The kidnappers were trying to force the girls into the limo they had parked outside, but Jade and Cat were fighting their hardest. And while they may be smaller than other girls, they really pack a punch. Finally, the bleach blonde spoke up.

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT!" she yelled after Cat had given her a swift punch to the gut. "If we show you who we are, will you STOP HITTING US?"

"Maybe..." Jade answered, arms crossed. The kidnappers exchanged glances, then took off their masks. Jade and Cat's jaws dropped as they took in the kidnappers. The bleach blonde was Lady Gaga, the dirty blonde was Ke$ha, and the black-haired girl was Katy Perry! Cat looked like she was about to pass out, but luckily, she didn't. Mostly because Jade was gripping her shoulder.

They were too busy trying to keep their balance, that they didn't notice Lady Gaga go behind them with a coconut. She slammed it down on their heads, knocking them unconscious.

Ke$ha and Katy grabbed them and threw them in the limo, before speeding away to an unknown destination.

Wanna know the destination? THEN YOU GOTTA LEAVE ME SOME SWEET REVIEWS! :D


End file.
